


Just Like Old Times

by hotchoco195



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, Loss, Love, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, Past Relationship(s), Regret, School Reunion, Short One Shot, off-screen violence, otp, so basically angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's life, is as usual, falling to shit. But at least he's still got that protective streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to flesh out some of my feels. For those of you who are familiar with my other work, you may be surprised to notice that I've tagged this as my OTP. What can I say? Their story is epic.

Logan really hates that sex tape.

Like, hates it. More than his father, more than Thumper, more than the press or Sheriff Lamb or anybody and anything.

Just the mention makes his blood start hammering in his veins and his knuckles creak. He knows if Veronica is one thing, it’s closed off, and seeing her so exposed...so vulnerable...he wishes he could erase it from the collective human memory. Those moments are for the people she _chooses_ , and them alone.

She chose to show him once upon a time.

 

As if his night isn’t shit enough already, wandering past the groups of people he went to high school all whispering about him. Logan’s second murdered girlfriend – yeah, it doesn’t look good, he knows that. He called Veronica, didn’t he? And the most fucked-up thing is he can’t even mope around and wonder why everything shit always happens to him, because he’s got to focus on his image. His defence.

After Lilly he lashed out, angry and hurting and he did stupid shit and he fucked with people.

After Carrie he’s just...numb. Too worn down to care much. He thought he’d finally left all that shit behind, gotten his life on track. Seems Logan Echolls is one big joke to Fate.

So he’s there at the reunion where no one really wants him and no one (except Veronica, his mind treacherously suggests) believes he’s innocent. And Piz is there, which is just fucking fantastic. And Madison Bitch Sinclair puts on that fucking tape.

Is it his fault if he finally snaps?

Is it his fault that each punch, both given and taken, makes him feel a little more like his old self? At least he’s not fucking numb.

 

He’s leaning on the bar, ice to his jaw. There’s a fair amount of destruction he’ll probably end up paying for but the sight of the 09er assholes limping away cheers him up some, and the knowledge that Veronica has so many guys willing to defend her. Not that she’d ever admit she needs it – and hey, she has a point. She’s perfectly capable of horrifying life-ending revenge. Sometimes a good brawl is just a more effective lesson.

And if Logan feels a tiny stab of insignificance, that he’s not special, not her knight-in-tarnished-armour, just one of the crowd...it’s still worth it.

“This is getting to be a habit with you.” Veronica walks over, arms crossed over her chest.

“What, making a spectacle of myself?” he touches the edge of his mouth gingerly.

“Punching people over that tape.”

The rage stirs again and he stamps down on it. “They got enough laughs at your expense in high school. It’s not fucking funny. You’re not a joke, Veronica.”

“Madison’s just upset I moved away and she only gets to taunt me once every ten years.” She smiled.

“Madison’s a conceited bitch who’s going to die from a botched facelift at 45.” He spits, blood splattering on the floor.

“Ouch. Score one for Mr Echolls.” She pumped her fist in that dry way she’s had down pat since they were teenagers.

“I don’t feel like much of a winner.” He smiles, wincing at the pain.

“Well...thank you. I mean you’re an idiot, and this is definitely going to impact your case, but thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did.”

She looks suddenly uncomfortable and he wishes more than anything it could be the way it was, easy and intimate without all this fucking baggage that just piles up every time he turns around.

“Well I should go check on Wallace and Piz,” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder, “Make sure Weevil’s wife isn’t murdering him in the carpark.”

“He can handle it.”

“I dunno, he seems pretty domesticated now.”

“People surprise you.”

She looked at him with an expression he couldn’t place. “And sometimes they don’t.”

She walks away and he wishes they hadn’t smashed up the booze. He could use a few drinks.


End file.
